


Positive Reinforcement

by CrimsonShades



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Demon Form Luci because I'm into it, Does this qualify as PWP yet, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Mildly tipsy MC, Rough Sex, The gloves stay on during sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: "You know, human psychology has unearthed that pain isn't actually the most effective teacher. Punishment only breeds fear. What you're really gonna wanna do to inspire him to do better is reward the good behavior that you want to see more of."Lucifer raises an eyebrow. "You're trying to tell me how to deal with my brothers?" Whoops, there's that looming sense of dread and impending murder again."I'm merely throwing out a suggestion that might get you better results."He shakes his head. "What good behavior has Mammon shown in the past then, for me to reward?""Maybe you should start simpler." You've made it. You're standing right in front of him. He keeps up the pressure for a few more seconds before it dissipates."And where would that be?"I know I said Thirsty Hours are 24/7, but I'd really like to renegotiate
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 349





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> A life not lived to the fullest is no life at all and what better way to spend what little time we have than to write a truly unholy amount of MC getting railed by Lucifer
> 
> Shoutout to my brain for constantly hitting me with these ideas, with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer and the gentleness of a wrestler assaulting you from behind with a folding chair  
> Let me sleep, I beg of you

Midterms. A time of suffering.  
For some more than others.  
Asmo didn't even check his report card before throwing himself at you.  
"Now that that's over and done with", he announces, in as good a mood as ever, a finger coming up to poke your nose, "you and I are going to get some drinks to celebrate."  
You briefly mull it over. He has a point. You spent the last few days cooped up in your room, hanging over textbooks and keeping the door locked and hoping to God and Diavolo that Mammon won't come break it down to drag you away from all the work you still needed to do. But you finished, just in time, revising and reading and summarizing and you walked into those exams and you slayed them. There's a distinct sense of pride glowing in your chest, looking at your grades. Not bad for a human who was thrown into this mess against her will.  
So yes, you figure, you earned this. Asmo cheers when you agree to join him.  
"I'll come too", Satan declares. Him suddenly popping up behind you makes you jump. "I think we all earned a little reward after all that hard work."  
Asmo's smile shrinks just the smallest bit, but he doesn't protest. Levi briefly glances over Satan's shoulders, at the report card in his hand and furrows his brows, before shuffling off.  
He steps behind Mammon next, whom you can see going pale at the sight of his grades. One brief look at Mammon's report card does wonders for Levi's mood, it would seem, because he does not look envious of him in the slightest. Mammon slinks over to Satan, Asmodeus and you and swipes Asmo's arm off of your shoulder. "The Great Mammon is obviously gonna join you", he declares. "Cause it ain't a real party without me."  
"You're just scared of going home and facing Lucifer with your grades", Leviathan pipes up. "Shut u- No I don't!", Mammon immediately shouts at him. "Shaddup."  
"Do you even have the money to pay for your drinks?", Satan interrupts.  
Mammon winces.  
"I'm not going to cover for you", Asmo declares.  
"Neither will I." Satan shakes his head.  
"No way", Levi continues the chain.  
"I'll do it", you break their combo. "I think I can get you a few ones. Just don't overdo it."  
Mammon throws himself at you and you're pretty sure he's trying very hard not to cry.

At the end of the day, you're heading to Hell's Kitchen with all of the demon brothers, minus Lucifer. Belphie and Beel decided to join you as well. You're not sure where Lucifer is or what he's doing, but he's probably busy doing other things. Paper work-y things, you figure. Part of you feels bad for him, always so busy. The other part is sad that you won't get the chance to spend an evening with him and maybe accidentally touch his hand and pretending it's due to you being tipsy. Maybe he'd carry you, if he felt you had enough. That's a nice mental image.  
In any case, you're a bit sad, but you figure you can still have a nice time with the other six. Lucifer's absence might actually just be a blessing, especially for Mammon, who's looking seriously scared. Constantly looking left and right while at RAD, in fear of his older brother's wrath descending upon him.  
Your little group makes it to Hell's Kitchen without incident though and since the brothers - safe for Mammon who's leeching off of you, but that's fine - take turns buying you Demonus, you don't even end up spending as much as you feared.  
Except for Beel, he just orders mugs filled with small pieces of candy, but he pours that down his hatch like it's a drinkable all the same.  
It's a good time, it's fun to eavesdrop on their conversations and pipe in with the occasional comment, or answer questions. Mammon is constantly clinging to you.  
However you quickly find that Demonus doesn't nearly have as much of an effect on you as it does on the boys.  
Sure, there's a pleasant buzz in the back of your head, which feels lighter than usual, but you're far from drunk. Unlike the brothers.  
Asmo's trying to chat up a demon at the bar, Mammon and Leviathan are yelling at each other, Satan stares into the void with furrowed brows, trying not to space out, and you're pretty sure Belphie just nodded off, his head resting on his Beel's large arm, while he continues to shovel candy into his mouth. When you suggest to head back however, they turn you down, so you figure what the hell, they're old enough and just call it a night.  
You inform Beel, who is by far the most coherent out of the six, that you'll be heading home, maybe catch up on some sleep.  
He doesn't seem too happy about having to let you go, but one quick glance at Belphie's sleeping head right on his arm, and knowing that waking him would be illegal, he nods and tells you to be safe.  
It's a bit cold out and you realize a little too late that you're not supposed to walk the Devildom streets by yourself, but you make it back to the House of Lamentation in one piece. Thankfully.  
The house is shrouded in darkness and eerily quiet. You take a moment to take it in. Head through the kitchen that, for once, isn't under assault from Beel, through the dining hall and library, and then you hear a sound.  
Steps.  
It takes you a while to realize that it's coming from behind one of the bookshelves. Lucifer's secret study. So he did stay back to get some work done. Maybe.  
You have half a mind to pop your head in and tell him you're home and that you're doing fine and he should probably head to bed because he's always working so hard and you care for him very much and maybe also that he's very pretty.  
But that's just silly. Just when you've decided not to do it, you realize your hand is on the bookshelf and you're pushing against it. It swings open, and you're face to face with the retreat of the oldest of the demon brothers.  
Lucifer is pacing a hole into the floor and for one second, you allow yourself to get distracted by his long legs and the tails of his coat fluttering behind him before you figure, sharp as a razor, that something must be bothering him. The pacing alone isn't what tipped you off though, he's also in his demon form.  
Horns curling from his skull, wings fluttering behind his every step in a manner that is clearly agitated. There's a pressure in the room that is almost palpable. He takes a few seconds to notice you, which is unusual, and suddenly, you find yourself on the receiving end of a red-eyed murder glare.  
You gulp. Maybe barging in here was a mistake. Your tongue flits out to moisten your lips as you briefly consider making your peace with the world and your mouth is filled with a sharp taste, like the air on a stormy night, just before lightning strikes and obliterates whatever it finds in its path.  
But his features relax, albeit only somewhat. "What do you-", he interrupts himself. "Is something the matter?"  
"Uh", you stutter dumbly. "I just got home and. I thought I'd check on you. Yeah. That's about it."  
You watch surprise, suspicion and a low amount of concern flicker over his face before he settles on a neutral expression. "Is that so? Well, you've checked with me then."  
"I sure have." You give him a smile, but don't move.  
The two of you stand there, looking at each other for a long moment.  
He brings a red gloved hand up to tap his chin. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Mammon around, would you?"  
"Why, is he in trouble?"  
Lucifer lets out a very long sigh. You're briefly distracted by the smaller pair of wings on his back fluttering ever so slightly. You wonder if his feathers would be soft to the touch.  
"Trouble is putting it mildly. His grades are an absolute embarrassment - to the academy, to Diavolo, to us."  
"So", you drawl out and take a step towards him, emboldened by the alcohol that's sneaking through your bloodstream, "you're going to punish him."  
His eyes are on you, watching your every move like you're a puzzle he's trying to solve. "That's what I intend to do, yes."  
"You know, human psychology has unearthed that pain isn't actually the most effective teacher. Punishment only breeds fear. What you're really gonna wanna do to inspire him to do better is reward the good behavior that you want to see more of."  
Lucifer raises an eyebrow. "You're trying to tell me how to deal with my brothers?" Whoops, there's that looming sense of dread and impending murder again.  
"I'm merely throwing out a suggestion that might get you better results."  
He shakes his head. "What good behavior has Mammon shown in the past then, for me to reward?"  
"Maybe you should start simpler." You've made it. You're standing right in front of him. He keeps up the pressure for a few more seconds before it dissipates.  
"And where would that be?"  
"Well", you begin, opening your bag and pulling out your report card. "I did pretty well on those midterms."  
His eyebrow still raised, he takes the card from you and looks it over. "That's true." Lucifer lowers the report card a little to look at you. He still doesn't seem too convinced. "You want me to praise you for that? Very well then. Good job."  
It sounds more like he's mocking you. The smile isn't looking too sincere, either. Still, you return it, beaming up at him.  
"See? That wasn't too hard now, was it?"  
He narrows his eyes. "That's it? That's supposed to motivate my brothers to do better?"  
"I mean, praise is a nice place to start, but technically, positive reinforcement is all about _giving_ something nice. That the other person'll like. Dogs are trained by giving them treats when they do what you want them to. They'll remember this positive experience and will try to display the same behavior more frequently to get rewarded again."  
"Ah", he finally murmurs. Having at last cracked the puzzle. "So you _want_ something from me."  
"You're not wrong", you shrug. Yes. You on Demonus really is that bold.  
"And what would that be, then?"  
Your bravery knows no bounds on this night, so you lean up and press the softest of kisses to this lips. Like with the bookshelf, the deed only really registers with you when it's already done and you stare up at him, holding your breath and feeling the blood rush to your face.  
You did just lay one on Lucifer, after all.  
Because you did well on your midterms.  
It's a sobering realization. He looks down at you for what feels like forever. You can feel your heartbeat in your ears, in your eyes, in the tips of your fingers, but you can't break away from his stare. It's like his eyes are sucking the remaining tipsiness right out of your bloodstream and it leaves you feeling cold and small and so, so stupid.  
Finally, his lips twitch into a smirk. "I see."  
You want to ask him what he means by that, because instead of crouching down and kissing you again or anything of the sort, he walks past you, his black feathers brushing against your face, and heads for the door. Just as you think he's just going to just leave you standing here, looking dumb, he shuts the door.  
_Wait._  
Your heart picks up the pace when he walks back to you. Casual. Unhurried. You feel a glove on your shoulder and can't help but be surprised at just how much of his warmth radiates through the red leather. His other hand comes up to tilt your chin up and you're once again ensnared by his gaze. His gloves are so soft.  
"So you want me to reward you", he reiterates, softly, like he's mulling it over in his head.  
You can hardly nod, since he's still maintaining his hold on your face. But it seems to be enough, because his lips descend on yours again. They're soft, too.  
It's not just his gloves that are warm, it's his entire being. The hot feeling in your face spreads to your entire body. There's little bubbles of it dancing through your blood.  
He starts it slow and you're grateful for it, because you really need to focus on breathing through your nose and your heart not exploding. But even when he runs his tongue over your lower lip and you open your mouth for him, he takes his time exploring you. His movements are languid but there's a deliberation to them that makes your head spin. You're trying to reciprocate, but can't help but just feel sluggish by comparison. It doesn't appear that he minds though. It's only when you wrap an arm around him to pull him closer that he moves, namely, away from you. He breaks the kiss and you try not to stare at the string of saliva that connects your lips until he's too far, stretches it too thin and it snaps. Lucifer's eyes lock on something behind you and before you know it, you're lifted up and sat on top of his desk. Presumably so he won't have to lean down as far.  
You swallow dryly as you're face to face with him again. He leans down and kisses you again. The pace feels different, there's a hunger to his motions now that wasn't quite there before. You tangle a hand in his hair before wrapping your fingers around his horns to keep him in place. It's nice kissing him. It leaves a tingling sensation in your lips.  
One of his hands is on your back now, keeping you firmly locked in place and you shiver when you feel the other one on your thigh. It pushed under your skirt and rubs against your clothed core through the fabric of your panties. You suck in a sharp breath and he tilts his head to get a better angle and push deeper into your mouth. He feeds you his soft tongue and you have no choice but to sigh softly against it.  
His fingers slip under your panties and you feel him circle your clit. A heavy kind of heat spreads from it throughout your lower body and you groan just as one of his fingers slides into you with surprising ease. There's a pressure growing at the base of your spine and you groan again, louder this time, as he hooks his finger inside of you and rubs against your walls. The texture of the leather feels weird against your insides that are twitching against him. A second finger enters you and you arch your back, but his head trails after yours and he swallows your moans. Both fingers rub and prod against you. His thumb flicks against your clit again and you can feel your cunt drool a string of clear fluid into his palm. In a fit of desperation, you release his horns and wrap both arms around him to draw him closer. Your teeth clash against his and the sound reverberates through your skull, but you simply part your lips again to let him in. Your fingers brush against the base of his wings. His feathers really are so soft against your heated skin.  
Lucifer has taken to pumping his fingers in and out of you now, only curling them every other time and you're reduced to a panting, whimpering mess against his lips, rutting your hips against his digits and trying to get him to bury them even deeper inside of you. Your legs are starting to quake and before you quite know what hit you, your orgasm smacks into you with a vengeance. You suck his tongue into your mouth and hold it there until the warm waves rolling over your body have subsided. He pulls away, leaving you feeling dazed.  
You watch him check his glove, absolutely covered in your slick, and feel a shiver run down your spine. When you try to scoot off the desk, he turns back around to you.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"I- I thought that was my reward", you admit.  
His arms come up on both sides of you, caging you. There are his eyes again. Bright focal points in the hazy mess that is your vision. You put your hands on his chest to help orient yourself. Your thumbs rub against the pendant under his collar.  
"Far from it."  
You just stare at him and gulp. His hand shoots under your skirt and pulls your panties off, until they're hanging from of your ankles. Without much thought, you spread your legs. You feel your tongue flit over your lips again when you watch him unzip his pants and pull his cock out.  
He gives it a few experimental strokes which prompts him to sigh softly before turning back to you with a smile. "Are you ready for your reward then?" You nod dumbly. Lucifer steps forward and then he's pushing inside of you. You feel your skin pull and a few tears spring to your eyes as you choke back a sob. It's good.  
He's so hot against your insides, which are still twitchy and sensitive and feeling kind of raw.  
Lucifer gives you a few moments to squirm and try to adjust around him before his expression changes. There's something dark in it that makes your blood freeze. Before you can question him however, you're knocked on your back. He pushes your legs back until your head is almost between your knees. One of his hands rest on your thigh, his fingers tracing shapes into your soft skin. The feeling makes your spine melt. His other hand comes up to your face. He cups your cheek, his thumb runs over your lips and you automatically slide your tongue over the length of it. Your eyes are still trapped in red glare, but you can clearly see the smile on his lips as he pulls his hips back and his length out of you before pushing back in. The first few movements are slow and gentle, but he quickly picks up the pace. This angle allows him to hit you deeply, to let you feel every inch of it and it's hard to maintain eye contact when your eyes roll back and you let out a stream of low, garbled groans as each of his moves pushes the air out of your lungs. The hand on your face wanders lower and suddenly his fingers are around your neck and he squeezes. It doesn't register immediately, but the lack of oxygen intensifies the feeling of him inside you. It's like he's even bigger, rubbing against you, hitting that spot that makes you see stars. Your vision is getting blurry around the edges, but out of the corners of your eyes, you can see the blackness of his wings looming possessively, like he's trying to wrap you up in them, pull you even closer.  
You tighten your grip on his overcoat, trying to pull him down to you in turn, but your strength is bleeding out of your muscles. You feel his pendant against your fingertips again. Part of you wishes you could see him in his demon form more often. It doesn't make your heart race by virtue of being an intimidating sight alone. It suits him. The elegant suit, the ethereal wings. Tall, dark and handsome, indeed.  
Those are basically the last coherent thoughts you manage, because his pace is merciless, his leathery grip on your air supply tight, your entire body shaking under each of his thrusts and you only have enough air in you to whine pathetically. There's a feeling inside you you can't put your finger on. Like a hot coil being wound tighter and tighter, you can't tell if it's the echo of your last orgasm throbbing through you, or if it's the next one already building up.  
When your vision goes dark, you focus on the sound of his skin slapping against yours. His heavy breathing. The little silver chains hanging from his belt clinking with his movements.  
Your legs are starting to shake in his iron grip again.  
Your last shaky breath jitters out of you and just when you think you going to drown in a sea of inky blackness, a bright light explodes behind your eyes. Your first orgasm may have been a freight train, but the second one hits you with the intensity of a hundred suns. Even when you realize that you can breathe again, the air cool against your ragged wind pipe and wrecked vocal chords, the feeling keeps flowing through you. Getting weaker with each wave, but there's so many of them. Only part of you registers that Lucifer is still driving himself onwards with steady thrusts. He's still hitting you deep and fast, but not with the same ruthless pace as before and then he stutters and stops and you hear him sigh. It's such an incredibly soft noise, so fragile, like glass. You'd love to put it in a cabinet and preserve it forever.  
Even after your brain has come back online, it still feels laggy. Your vision is still a bit blurry, but you can see the satisfied expression on Lucifer's face. When you stretch your hand out to touch his face, he presses a soft kiss to your knuckles.  
He slowly pulls out of you, but stays close. His feathers brush against your back. It's like getting hugged by wings. There's a weirdly empty feeling once he leaves you. Something warm seeps out of you and you sigh. Having to focus your muscles is really weird when they feel like pudding, but you have to, to keep from keeling over.  
You feel his arms around you, keeping you steady. His forehead presses against yours and you close your eyes. Just focusing on the sound of his breathing. It takes you a few more minutes to fully recover. For your orgasm to dissipate into a content, warm feeling that's settling in your stomach and muffling the pain radiating from your sore cunt and throat. You'll be fine.  
Lucifer has tugged himself back in while you were spacing out and clearly calmed down enough to assume his less demonic form again. Gone are the wings and the horns and the entirety of his incredibly chic outfit.  
He even put your other foot through your panties again and pulls them up, on your thighs.  
He then swipes his thumb over your cheekbone before helping you off his desk. You refuse to turn around and check out the mess you've made.  
"Well? Would you say that inspired you to keep up the good work?" There's a mirth in his voice, like he's close to just bursting into laughter.  
You pull your panties fully up, wiggle your hips a bit to check they're sitting right, promptly feel your cunt drool another stream of something warm into them and try not to let that bother you too much. If anything, you're surprised your legs can carry you, considering most of your muscles are still this spongy, fizzly mess.  
"I'll definitely keep working hard", you promise with a smile. Maybe not now though. For now you're just going to head straight to bed and fall into a coma for 50 years to recover.  
Lucifer gives you a look so fond it makes your knees remember that your muscles are currently not of this world.  
"That's what I want to hear. Now, keep up the good work and I'll be happy to reward you again."  
He helps you the last few steps out of his study and holds the bookshelf door open for you, even.  
You leave on shaky legs. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> _I know Christ is comin', so am I_   
>  _And you would too if the sexy devil caught your eye_


End file.
